


The Intemporal Violet Witch

by LittleGhostlyRose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aka me, Bleh, But I don't care, Byleth is female, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, I hope, Main character is a original character, Major Original Character(s), NOR GIVE A SHIT, Original Character(s), Rose is based a bit on the author, Rose replaced Byleth lol don't worry Byleth's fine tho...just asleep, Sothis face palming in the background, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is STUPID, This is semi self indulgent and semi actually interesting story, and semi stupid shit and funny shit, idk what the fuck im doing anymore, well It's not that bad...maybe.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGhostlyRose/pseuds/LittleGhostlyRose
Summary: "A witch from another world takes the place of Byleth, becoming the main character already knowing in advance what was going to happen 5 years to the day."Rose was one of the most powerful (yet one of the most physically fragile) witches in all of Lefititia, and also possessed the power of dimension-hopping and time manipulation. Placed into a group of witches who shared her abilities, she decided in the year 1813 of the Lefititian Calendar to travel to one of her favorite worlds in all of the dimensions and multiverses: Fodlan. Taking the place of Byleth, she decides she will masquerade in the role of the "Protagonist" but would experience the world for herself as herself.A selfish and self-indulgent decision, yes, but Rose didn't care.Took a million years but chapter 1 is finally done TUT
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Interdimensional Traveller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The first few days after traveling dimensions consist of feeling like you want to puke. And combine that with having to go and fight things and be the professor of kids not much older than you is a recipe for disaster."  
> -Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «WELL LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD SHALL WE?»
> 
> Also, I don't claim credit for the dialogue that is directly from FE16. Ok? Coolio.

__

* * *

_A bright light._

_Then darkness._

_Many a time I have traveled from one dimension to the next._

_Every time I seem to forget what the aftereffects of such tiresome travel do to you._

_Like making you seemingly want to puke as if you were seasick._

"BLEHBHRUHGSUHFG-" I yelled as tripped and fell face-first onto the floor, my hat falling off my head and sliding a few inches away, me simply laying on the ground moaning and groaning. "Ughhhhhhhhhhh...I always forget about how shitty it feels after you travel dimensions..." I groan, pushing myself off my face and sitting on my knees, grabbing my hat and placing it back on my head. 

"Well well, look what we have here." I darted my head to the source of the voice before finding a girl with emerald green hair and eyes who looked no older than 10 or so sitting on a throne, mostly made out of stone, with stairs leading up to it.

_Right. Sothis exists._

"Of course I exist!" Sothis yelled. _Shit, I forgot we share thoughts._

"Sorry, sorry, god!" I said, waving my hands in front of me defensively. "Now, can you just drop me to the physical world or something?" I asked, not wasting any time on idle chit chat or anything.

"You're _asleep_. Not in any sort of spiritual world or whatever you call it." Sothis stated, unimpressed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I replied, shrugging. Sothis gave me a sort of death glare, before shaking her head.

"Can you at least come over here? I can barely see you from over there, you know." I just sighed and did what she said, walking up the steps that lead to her throne before standing in front of her. I quite literally towered over the little goblin, and even if I wasn't wearing 3' inch heels I still would.

"I am no goblin! It would do you well to hold your tongue, inside your mind or no!" Sothis yelled, causing me to laugh. 

"Ugh, you are so troublesome. At least Byleth did not call me a freaking goblin... I honestly think I preferred Byleth over you." I made a fake offended face, putting my hand over my mouth as if I were shocked.

"You wound me Sothis! You wound me!" I stated dramatically.

"Quit with the theatrics! Be serious for goodness' sake!" Sothis yelled, shaking her head, before yawning a bit.

"Well, before I fall asleep again, I must ask, what is your name, you violet nuisance?" Sothis said with a hint of sarcasm. I held in a laugh before answering with "Rose". Sothis nodded before she plaid her head on the armrest of her throne, falling asleep not long after.

* * *

A green light soon enveloped the area in which I stood, and I found myself lying in a bed, my violet eyes opening quickly as I sat up. I looked around myself, recognizing that this was where Byleth and Jeralt were staying during the whole fiasco with the house leaders being chased by bandits.

The door to the room opened to reveal a tall, large blonde-haired man with brown eyes, with scars littering his face and visible body.

"Hey, time to wake- oh, you're already awake," Jeralt said, cutting himself off when he realized I was awake. I still felt kind of woozy, my head aching like hell. 

"Were you having that dream again?" Jeralt asked, breaking me from my thoughts as I thought of an answer.

"I was dreaming of a girl..." I stated, pretending to be still waking up.

"You've described her to me before. I don't think I've met anyone like that." Jeralt replied as he usually did when Byleth answered like that.

"In any case, just put that out of your mind for now. The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts. Risking your life is part of the job for mercenaries like us. Letting your mind wander is a sure way to get yourself killed." He continued. I simply nodded, knowing what came next.

"Ok, time to get moving. Our next job is in the Kingdom. I told you before. It’s far from here, so we’ll need to leave at dawn." Jeralt stated as I got out of bed. I decided to just nod again, feeling still too out of it to say anything. _I seriously should have prepared more for this trip to Fodlan. Then maybe I wouldn't be feeling so sick._ I thought as Jeralt looked out the window.

"Hm? Good grief. Everyone is already waiting for us outside." He said, sighing.

"Jeralt! Sir! Sorry to barge in, but your presence is needed." A mercenary stated, barging into the room in distress.

"Whats happened?" Jeralt asked, going to talk to the mercenary, leaving me in the room to contemplate a bit. I looked out the window, seeing Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude standing there waiting. I swore I saw Edelgard look up at me, but the moment I noticed that, she wasn't looking at me anymore. If she was at all. 

"Ugh, I must be hallucinating..." I shook my head, deciding to stretch a little knowing that a battle with that blasted bandit whats-his-name came not long from now. Jeralt came back into the room to get me, and I followed him out of the inn, plastering a normal-looking calm expression to hide my inside disheveled-ness as we left the inn. 

* * *

I and Jeralt stood in front of the trio of house leaders, and the only thought that came to my head was ' _Woah, they're hotter in person than from afar_.'

I almost swore I heard Sothis facepalm and groan, but shook my head knowing she was likely still asleep.

"Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn't bother you were the situation not dire." Dimitri stated, slightly out of breath. 

"What do a bunch of kids like you want at this hour?" Jeralt asked, obviously out of it.

  
"We’re being pursued by a group of bandits. I can only hope that you will be so kind as to lend your support." Dimitri replied.

"Bandits? Here?" Jeralt asked, raising an eyebrow.

  
"It's true. They attacked us while we were at rest in our camp." Edelgard chimed in.

  
"We’ve been separated from our companions and we’re outnumbered. They’re after our lives…not to mention our gold." Claude added.

  
"I’m impressed you’re staying so calm considering the situation. I… Wait. That uniform…" Before he could utter another word, another mercenary from Jeralt's group ran towards us with some news.

"Bandits spotted just outside the village! Damn… There are a lot of them." The mercenary reported.

  
"I guess they followed you all the way here. We can’t abandon this village now. Come on, let’s move. Hope you’re ready." Jeralt groaned a bit. 

"Of course. I can't wait to incinerate them." I replied, holding my hand up and summoning with magic a ball of flames, smiling. The three house leaders seemed to be a tad distraught when they saw me summon the fireball but instead of commenting on it they hurriedly prepared for battle. Jeralt ran to get his horse whilst I ran towards where the bandits were, waiting for the others.

"I've fought plenty a bandit before, who's to say even in this disheveled state I can't handle anymore?" I said to myself as I saw the bandits approaching the village.

* * *

Soon enough Jeralt and the house leaders rushed to my side as I smiled sickly, ad as bandits rushed towards me with their weapons, I simply lifted my arms above my head, raining down fire upon them. Dimitri darted his head towards me in amazement before returning his focus to the battle.

Due to my apparent ability to get worn out quickly from running, I instead chose to wait for the bandits to come to me, running only when necessary. Since I wasn't equipped with any heavy weapon like the house leaders and Jeralt I could move around easier anyway. 

The bandits dropped like flies one by one, sometimes choosing to be thorns in my side by dodging my magic, only serving to infuriate me and leading them to an even crueler and bloodier death for them by my inferno, their screams for help never being answered as they burned alive in the pyre of my magic.

_"A force to be reckoned with is what she is- this violet witch shall burn all who face her with her blazing flames."_

That phrase was something many said to describe me back in Lefititia. Remembering it now, even though I used lightning magic more often, it was true. 

I shook my head, instead focusing on the battle. 

It wasn't long before most of the bandits had been wiped out, as they weren't exactly that strong. The man himself Kostas almost got a hit on me, which likely would have been devastating, but Jeralt stopped him before he could. 

With Kostas running away with his tail between his legs, the remaining bandits fled with him, this battle being a win. 

I soon found myself panting, out of breath, quickly sitting down on the ground and leaning my back on a wall as I heard Alois and his damned loud voice yelling whatever he usually said at this point, I honestly didn't care. The three house leaders soon approached me as Jeralt went to deal with that damned Alois, and I looked up at them, simply asking "What?".

"I appreciate your help back there. Your skill is beyond question. You’re clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father...that would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Often praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?" Edelgard stated. I shook my head. 

"Nope," I replied, stretching. "He's all that with the skill to boot and an insatiable alcohol addiction," I swore Sothis cracked up at that, but she hasn't said a word for the last 45 or so minutes, so maybe I was probably just imagining it. Though, I knew Claude almost laughed at least.

"Hey! You are coming with us to the monastery, right? Of course you are. I’d love to bend your ear as we travel. Oh, I should mention that the three of us are students of the Officers Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked. I definitely got the worst of it." Claude explained.

"That would be because you ran away," Edelgard said, unimpressed. I tried to hold back my laugh.

"Too true! I was the first to make a strategic retreat. Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous." 

"Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude. And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for the sake of us all." Dimitri stated, with a hint of sarcasm. 

"His intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words." Edelgard commented.

"Hm. You will prove a lacking ruler if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust those whom you rely on." Dimitri countered.

"Oh, joy. A royal debate between Their Highnesses. I wonder how being completely predictable affects one’s ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I’d say your little exchange smacks of naiveté." Claude chimed in, likely trying to rile Edelgard and Dimitri up.

"Me? Naïve? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?-" I cut off Edelgard before she could add any more.

"Let's all calm down, alright? Fighting doesn't accomplish jackshit except begetting more fighting." I declared, getting up from where I sat on the ground and putting my hands on my hips. Before I could utter another word, however, Alois came and interrupted me.

"All right, that's enough with the small talk. It's time to head back to the monastery." Alois stated. 

"Looks like we're out of time to talk for now. We'll pick this back up another time." Claude said before being the first to leave. Dimitri and Edelgard followed without a word. Not even a few seconds later, I heard Sothis yawn, likely only just now waking up, and soon she appeared next to me, being slightly transparent and having green particles appear around her and disappear not long after.

"Mhm...what did I miss?" Sothis asked, yawning once again. 

_"Not much,"_ I replied in my head, shrugging. I noticed Jeralt motion for me to follow him, which I did so. 

**_ T _ ** **_ his would begin a humourous, yet also far more serious than ever hoped, journey of substantial proportions. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took forever to get this out 😅 I just had a lot to do in my life so oof


	3. Non-Spoilery Info For Rose

This chapter is just Rose's info. If you want to find out naturally through the story through Rose slipping up and other stuff then don't read. 

Also, her classes, Witch and Intemporal Violet Witch mimic how the lords get upgraded versions of their classes post timeskip. She stays as the witch class for the entire pre timeskip and then upgrades to Intemporal Violet Witch post timeskip.

[This is a picture I made of Rose.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JyTrTejGsVzneVowoHZKB59zdeL5MZRa/view?usp=sharing)

Rose Elizabeth Eisner

Nicknames/Aliases: Professor Rosy (By Dorothea) 

Teach (By Claude)

Chatterbox (By Hapi)

Friend (By Yuri)

My Teacher (By Edelgard)

Professor Rose (By Most People)

Race: Human

Crest: Crest of Flames

Age: 20-21 (Pre-Timeskip)

25 (Post-Timeskip)

Height: 168 cm (5'6)

Birthday: Day 18 of The Horsebow Moon, 1159

Starting Class: Witch

Endgame Class: Violet Intemporal Witch

Relatives: Jeralt Rus Eisner (Father)

Sitri Eisner (Mother)

Nationality: Lefititian

Hometown: Envile, Lefititia

Factions: Kingdom of Lefititia

Intemporal Time and Space Witches of Lefititia

Occupation: Professor At The Officers Academy

Second In Command of The Intemporal Time and Space Witches of Lefititia

Description: A young girl who is the daughter of Jeralt. She has an odd aura about her as if there was something not right. Extremely skilled in lightning magic, making her extremely powerful, but is in turn extremely fragile and cannot take hits very well at all, leading to her investing her time mostly in long-distance spells. Little else is known about her besides the fact she loves chocolate and studying history. 

Likes: Sweets (Especially Chocolate), History Books, Cute Things, Children, Teasing Short People (Mostly Lysithea), Treating Ashe Like A Little Brother, Hugs (Secretly), Practicing Magic With Constance, Sleeping, Being Alone (Sometimes), Listening to Dorothea Sing

Dislikes: Manual Labor, Pain, People Who Blindly Believe In The Goddess, People Who Don't Critically Think, Tea, The Cold, Bugs, Crowds, Being The Center of Attention, Needles, People Seeing Her Cry, People Trying To Pry Things Out of Her, Heights, The Ocean (Because She Doesn't Know How To Swim), Bright Lights, Hubert

Personality: Astraea is a sarcastic and semi-eccentric girl, one minute she's being serious, and the next she's had too much sugar and is climbing on the walls (no, seriously). She can be pretty passive-aggressive sometimes and is known for teasing and poking fun at people. Though, if you manage to fluster her, the fallout of it is hilarious. Astraea has a habit of being self-deprecating, however, and often casually will call herself something negative. Inside, Astraea is honestly falling apart, as her anxiety over losing everything she has just grows and grows with the more she gains. She hates her emotions with a fiery passion, always attempting to hide most of her negative ones, especially when she is sad. She also can be cold and distant towards those she doesn't know sometimes, but not always. 

~Hypothetical Stats~

  
Base Stats (LV 1): 

HP: 23

Strength: 5

Magic: 12

Dexterity: 6

Speed: 7

Luck: 5

Defense: 2

Resistance: 3

Charm: 6

Total: 74

  
Max Stats (LV 99):

HP: 60

Strength: 30

Magic: 86

Dexterity: 55

Speed: 50

Luck: 51

Defense: 29

Resistance: 38

Charm: 43

Total: 442

  
Reason Spells: Thunder (D)

Thoron (C+)

Bolganone (B+)

Agnea's Arrow (A)

Bolting (A+)

  
Faith Spells: Heal (D)

Physic (C)

Recover (C+)

Restore (B+)

Abraxas (A+)

  
▲ = Boon

▼ = Bane

No symbol means normal.

  
Proficiencies:

Swords ▲

Lances 

Axes ▼

(Budding Talent) Bow 

Brawling ▼

Reason ▲

Faith ▲

Authority

Heavy Armor ▼ (There is no way she would be able to go around in heavy armor)

Riding 

Flying ▼ (Scared of heights, remember?)


	4. Spoilery Info for Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Version of Rose's Info, don't read until you finish the story.

This chapter is just Rose's info. If you want to find out naturally through the story through Rose slipping up and other stuff then don't read. 

Also, her classes, Witch and Intemporal Violet Witch mimic how the lords get upgraded versions of their classes post timeskip. She stays as the witch class for the entire pre timeskip and then upgrades to Intemporal Violet Witch post timeskip.

[This is a picture I made of Rose.](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JyTrTejGsVzneVowoHZKB59zdeL5MZRa/view?usp=sharing)

Rose Elizabeth Eisner

True Name: Astraea Rose Endilgrove

Nicknames/Aliases: Professor Rosy (By Dorothea) 

Teach (By Claude)

Chatterbox (By Hapi)

Friend (By Yuri)

My Teacher (By Edelgard)

Professor Rose (By Most People)

Race: Human

Crest: Crest of Flames

Fabricated Age: 20-21 (Pre-Timeskip)

25 (Post-Timeskip)

True Age: 19-20 (Pre Timeskip) 24 (Post Timeskip)

Height: 168 cm (5'6)

Fabricated Fodlan Birthday: Day 18 of The Horsebow Moon, 1159

Actual Birthday (In Her World): September 18th, 1793

Starting Class: Witch

Endgame Class: Violet Intemporal Witch

Fabricated Relatives: Jeralt Rus Eisner (Father)

Sitri Eisner (Mother)

Actual Relatives: Unnamed Father

Unnamed Mother

Unnamed Little Sister

Nationality: Lefititian

Hometown: Envile, Lefititia

Factions: Kingdom of Lefititia

Intemporal Time and Space Witches of Lefititia

Occupation: Professor At The Officers Academy

Second In Command of The Intemporal Time and Space Witches of Lefititia

Description: A young girl who is the daughter of Jeralt. She has an odd aura about her as if there was something not right. Extremely skilled in lightning magic, making her extremely powerful, but is in turn extremely fragile and cannot take hits very well at all, leading to her investing her time mostly in long-distance spells. Little else is known about her besides the fact she loves chocolate and studying history. 

True Description (Post Timeskip): A girl from a world known as Lefititia who had taken the role of Jeralt's daughter and altered people's memories to make them believe she was his daughter. She knows what will happen overall in the future but avoids making any changes that will potentially alter the future drastically except when her life is on the line, to the disdain of many of her allies who know of this. Has the power to turn back time up until the point where she met the three house leaders for the first time. Is extremely powerful but extremely fragile at the same time. 

Likes: Sweets (Especially Chocolate), History Books, Cute Things, Children, Teasing Short People (Mostly Lysithea), Treating Ashe Like A Little Brother, Hugs (Secretly), Practicing Magic With Constance, Sleeping, Being Alone (Sometimes), Listening to Dorothea Sing

Dislikes: Manual Labor, Pain, People Who Blindly Believe In The Goddess, People Who Don't Critically Think, Tea, The Cold, Bugs, Crowds, Being The Center of Attention, Needles, People Seeing Her Cry, People Trying To Pry Things Out of Her, Heights, The Ocean (Because She Doesn't Know How To Swim), Bright Lights, Hubert

Backstory: Astraea Rose Endilgrove was born on September 18th, 1793 L.C. to two powerful aristocrats in the Kingdom of Lefititia, being named after the goddess of the land. 

Unknowingly being descended of the "Sinner of Wrath" on her mother's side, Astraea showed great potential in time manipulation since she was young. Her parents showed little interest in her besides when it came to her studies, and mostly left her to be taken care of by her governess. This parental absence forced her to raise herself, growing up far too quickly than she had to. She forced herself to work as hard as she could in her studies so her parents would show some sort of acknowledgment of her existence, but as time passed they lost more and more interest in her. She had no idea why they even had her, but she figured it was for the sake of having an heir and that was it. 

When she was 14 things in her life drastically descent. Her father discovered her mother's descent from the "Sinner of Wrath", a woman in the church's history who waged war upon the world and the goddess, and was a figure who caused a good portion of the planet to mostly be obliterated, leaving only three continents somewhat intact. Since ancient times her descendants were persecuted and had to hide their descent, but they could only do so for so long.

After that discovery, Astraea and her mother were thrown out of her father's home, left to die on the streets. Her mother ended up succumbing to an illness that could have been prevented, and Astraea almost died as well, until she was found by the leader of the Intemporal Witches of Time and Space group, a section of the Lefititia Royal Guard comprised of witches who contained the ability to manipulate time and space, and travel dimensions. The leader, who went by the pseudonym "Irena", took her in. She was...suffice to say, eccentric. At age 15 Astraea became the youngest member of IWOTAS (Abbreviation for Intemporal Witches of Time And Space), and despite the looming fears she had about the life she had gained suddenly disappearing, and the anxiety she had about if she were to suddenly be unable to accomplish anything or use her powers that she would be cast aside (and her self esteem saying she was only useful because of her powers), she decided to settle into this new life.

In 1813 L.C. Astraea discovers the dimension of Fodlan, and, using the " oh nobody has explored it so how about I do that?" as an excuse, she travels there for herself to experience the world (and to "examine and explore it").

Personality: Astraea is a sarcastic and semi-eccentric girl, one minute she's being serious, and the next she's had too much sugar and is climbing on the walls (no, seriously). She can be pretty passive-aggressive sometimes and is known for teasing and poking fun at people. Though, if you manage to fluster her, the fallout of it is hilarious. Astraea has a habit of being self-deprecating, however, and often casually will call herself something negative. Inside, Astraea is honestly falling apart, as her anxiety over losing everything she has just grows and grows with the more she gains. She hates her emotions with a fiery passion, always attempting to hide most of her negative ones, especially when she is sad. She also can be cold and distant towards those she doesn't know sometimes, but not always. 

~Hypothetical Stats~

Base Stats (LV 1): 

HP: 23

Strength: 5

Magic: 12

Dexterity: 6

Speed: 7

Luck: 5

Defense: 2

Resistance: 3

Charm: 6

Total: 74

Max Stats (LV 99):

HP: 60

Strength: 30

Magic: 86

Dexterity: 55

Speed: 50

Luck: 51

Defense: 29

Resistance: 38

Charm: 43

Total: 442

Reason Spells: Thunder (D)

Thoron (C+)

Bolganone (B+)

Agnea's Arrow (A)

Bolting (A+)

Faith Spells: Heal (D)

Physic (C)

Recover (C+)

Restore (B+)

Abraxas (A+)

▲ = Boon

▼ = Bane

No symbol means normal.

Proficiencies:

Swords ▲

Lances 

Axes ▼

(Budding Talent) Bow 

Brawling ▼

Reason ▲

Faith ▲

Authority

Heavy Armor ▼ (There is no way she would be able to go around in heavy armor)

Riding 

Flying ▼ (Scared of heights, remember?)


End file.
